When Hope put things right
by fan2blindspot
Summary: The team will discover a huge secret about one of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A small focus.**

This story takes place with almost all the characters in the series. I tried to be loyal to Blindspot and the wonderful characters created by Martin Gero. Apart from that, the timeline is not respected in this Fanfiction. The story happens after Sandstorm has been defeated but Mayfair is not dead. Allie is very present and seven months pregnant. Allie, Patterson, Jane, and Tasha are really very close friends. Allie just met a man, Connor, with whom she feels good and is ready to start a relationship. With the help of Tasha and Patterson, she does all for Jane and Kurt to confess their feelings. Roman is not very present in the team, but he occasionally works with them and a consultant status like his sister. He is free and relearns to live like a normal person. He can get along well with everyone even if they're not really close. This narrative is purely based on the relationship between Reade and Zapata. It is not really an alternative universe since this fiction and based on the events of the series, but I take freedoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A day without her**

It was a day like any other at the FBI's New York Office. Almost the entire team had gathered in Patterson's Office at the announcement of a new investigation. Only special agent Natasha Zapata was missing the call and her friends were beginning to worry because it was not in her habits. They saw their Director come in.

_"I just got a call from Tasha. She just warned me that for personal reasons she could not come today. So, you can start the briefing right now,"_ their supervisor reported.  
_"Very well let's start then,"_ SSA Weller declared.  
_"Madam, are you sure that she goes well? Even sick, Zapata only rarely misses the job so for personal reasons,"_ Reade asked worried about her friend.  
_"He was not wrong,"_ Jane and Patterson intrigued added.  
_"Don't worry she's fine. She just needed a few days of leave that's all,"_ the African-American reassured by smiling at her subordinates.

After calming the anxiety of her agents, the deputy director went back to her office. She felt guilty for lying to her team. Indeed, she knew very well why the brunette was absent only she could not reveal them. The young woman had entrusted her with her secret and Mayfair had promised to keep it. She knew they were all friends and therefore they would worry about her, but she did not expect to break her promise. As long as it did not affect their teamwork, she did not say anything about the reason for the absence of the young police officer. Nevertheless, she remained attentive to their behaviors for the rest of the day. She could, therefore, see that Reade was really the most affected by the absence of his colleague. The assistant director made him come to her Office and talk.

_"Are you alright agent Reade?"_ Mayfair questioned once the young man sat.  
_"Of course why this question?"_ He replied intrigued by this summons.  
_"Because since I announced that agent Zapata would not come you are distracted."  
"It is true that I am worried about my teammate because she never misses the job but there is nothing more."  
"Your teammate, are you serious? Listen, agent Reade, I'm not blind. I saw very well that Tasha is much more than a friend."_  
_"This is absolutely not what you believe."  
"Edgar, I don't care what happens between you two as long as it doesn't affect the team. Nevertheless, if I may say so, you should tell her what you feel I think you might be surprised,"_ Mayfair advised smiling in a benevolent way  
_"Thank you, Madam I would think about it,"_ the young agent assured surprised.  
_"You know agent Reade I think if I were her I would appreciate that someone comes and asks after me. Finally, this is just a guess,"_ she suggested with an idea behind the head.  
_"Okay Ma'am, thank you for everything_."

Once her subordinate stepped out of the office Bethany Mayfair could not help smiling. The two young people were very bright and extremely gifted for investigative work. Only they obviously did not know very well how to manage their love lives. Decidedly love was not an easy thing. At the same time what is worthwhile is never easy. So, she ended her paperwork and went home wondering what would happen between her agents tonight.

After coming out of the office of his boss Edgar sat down to his post disturbed. He really did not expect to have this type of discussion with Mayfair. How could she know how he felt about Tasha? He had not told anyone, not even to Weller, who in addition to being his boss, was a very good friend. As for Patterson, Allie, and Jane he dared not even imagine their reaction if he asked them for advice. The four young women were very close so if Zapata had feelings for him she would have told her friends. If it was the other way he would see it right away and he preferred to remain ignorant rather than lose his best friend. The young man began to type his report as quickly as possible. Despite everything, he wanted to have time to follow the advice of his boss. If her teammate had not come today it was that she was not well and in this case, she would surely need a friend. And the policeman really wanted to be there for her. Once his work ended he went into the dressing room to get his belongings and he saw Weller there.

_"Have you plans for tonight boss?"  
"I'm babysitting Sawyer tonight. Sarah has a date. I'm sorry,"_ he apologized by realizing his mistake.  
_"Don't worry Sarah and I are over. I'm glad she's happy. She deserves it."  
"It is true. What are your plans for tonight?"_ Kurt asked when he saw that his friend had something in mind.  
_"I'm going to go see Tasha. I told myself that after spending the day alone a little company would please her,"_ he replied enthusiastically.  
_"Yes it's true, yours especially,"_ remarked Weller smiling.  
"What?"  
_"You see very well what I mean."  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
"You are very close. She cares a lot about you, and you, too, but hey, it's none of my business."  
"She cares about me?"_ Edgar questioned in fear of understanding  
_"Listen I just told you this is none of my business, but I have known Tasha for a very long time, and I had never seen her like that with anyone. I think you really should go there."  
"Have you arranged with Mayfair? She just held the same speech to me."  
"Allie, Jane, and Patterson would have told you the same thing if you had asked them."  
"I'm going to go but thank you."_

Reade departed surprised, disturbed but nonetheless rather happy. Maybe if the team had noticed that something was going on between them is that his love was reciprocal. Finally, the young agent did not believe it too much. His teammate was independent, funny and sarcastic. The young woman was not the kind to want to settle down, to wish a quiet life in a beautiful house with a white fence. So that he wanted to build something solid, have a family, wake up in the morning with the woman he loves. That's why he never hoped. Plus, he really didn't think he deserved anyone like Tasha. She was beautiful, strong, loyal and courageous. The young woman had never let him down despite everything that had happened with the story of coach Jones and yet he had not always been tender with her. She was the best friend he had ever had. As he had told her during the Akkadian affair he could endure anything, but he would not bear if something had to happen to her. The Hispanic was different from the women with he used to date but in good. Edgar took his car and drove up to the young woman's apartment. He had only been there a few times since they worked together but he knew the way by heart. He entered the building of his teammate without suspecting the shock he was going to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A day without them.**

When she woke up this morning, agent Zapata was really exhausted, both physically and morally. The young woman had not slept all night. The last few weeks had been difficult, and the events of the previous day had exhausted the little energy left. The officer had therefore decided to call her Chief to take two days off. Despite the good that made her this day of rest Tasha could not help but think of her colleagues, to be worried about them. They were doing a dangerous job in a second everything could tip over. She didn't want to lose one of her teammates.

The brunette was not really afraid when she was on the ground because she mastered the situation, she could act. She was not powerless and yet she had repeatedly believed she would not go home for dinner. In addition, fear was no longer a feeling that was part of her daily life. The Hispanic had hardened over the years, in the course of the trials. She had seen horrible things so much needed for the frightened. Finally, the brunette felt safe thanks to her teammate and it eased her as much as it terrified her. The ambiguous feelings she felt for Reade grew more and more. It was not the kind of fear that one feels when defusing a bomb in the middle of Central Park. It was more personal and profound, more complicated and much less rational.

Agent Zapata was almost never afraid. She had always fought all by herself, so she had learned to cope. Only last night, when her phone rang, Tasha had the fear of her life. For the time being, she really would have liked Edgar to be here. He would have calmed and reassured her, but for that, he would have to know her secret. Which was not the case. Apart from her brothers, one or two former colleagues and Mayfair nobody knew. She had never told anyone that she had a six-year-old daughter. If she had done so the young woman should have confided, tell them about her past and that she was not able to. Her daughter, Hope, was all her life and she couldn't bear to lose her because of her work. The young woman also did not want her colleagues to see her differently because of her role as a mother or even the circumstances in which she had had hope. Therefore, she was leading her career and her life as a single mother without ever confiding.

Until then she had only flexed once. One night she was alone in the locker room. The day had been difficult, and Hope had the flu, so the young mom had to watch over her. That evening loneliness, anxiety and fatigue had been right with her. Only she had not anticipated that her boss would find her crying. After a few minutes to argue the young woman resolved to confide in her leader. First surprise Mayfair had listened to her and advised her that in case of need she could rely on her, that if she wanted to take a leave she could. Tasha thanked her and left smiling. Now she was not quite alone anymore. The next day her daughter was better, but she was still reassured to have an ally in case of a problem.

Yesterday she, once again, had proof that her boss was a trustworthy person. Hope's teacher called her at the office to tell her that his daughter was in the hospital. She had broken her arm and opened her head when she fell off the slide. When she had received this call, Tasha had been so frightened for her little angel that she had discreetly run into her Chief's Office to talk to her. The brunette asked her for a few days of leave as well as her discretion. The assistant director, conscious of the mother's distress, told her to sit down and calm down. Mayfair reassured her by telling her to take the time she needed. She had eclipsed herself from the Office under the interrogating gaze of her friends. Zapata had never driven as fast to the hospital and had never been so freaked out in front of nurses.

Once close to her daughter she could see that despite the plaster and the three stitches to the head she was fine. She was talking to her teacher. Hope despite her young age was in third grade because she was smarter than most children, much smarter. The little girl was in full discussion with a young intern who looked passionate about what she said, and her schoolteacher watched her impress. Decidedly her daughter would never cease to amaze her. She was really amazing. Natasha had entered the emergency room and had tightened the child in her arms. Once the facts explained the teacher went away. The young mother asked to speak to her daughter's doctor. He explained to her that Hope went well that she needed a month of plaster and a few days of rest. The brunette brought her daughter home and once the meal made the little go to bed.

Once only the young woman began to depress. It was getting more and more frequent lately because it was really starting to feel lonely. Obviously, she had Hope and the team, but it was a long time since she had no man in her life. She did not want a passing relationship but something serious. A man with whom she could be herself, build a stable and lasting relationship. A man who would really know her and who would love her as she is. A man who would like the sport, eat ice cream even in winter, sleep in the morning, who would understand the constraints of her profession and that her daughter was her priority. A man against whom she could snuggle on winter evenings, who would comfort her during difficult times, with whom she would feel safe and loved.

Lately, she could not help thinking about a particular man, her teammate and friend special agent Edgar Reade. He was perfect, kind, gentle, caring and he managed to make her feel safe what was a feat. Tasha was convinced that he would be great with Hope, but they were teammates and friends. She cared too much for Reade to take the risk of losing him. In addition, Edgar was an extraordinary person, he was not ready to handle all her problems. He didn't deserve that. She just didn't deserve him. Yet every time she was with him her heartbeat at a hundred per hour, she felt like she was on a cloud and all her worries were flying for a while. However, with her old addiction, his debts even partially settled, her daughter, her problems of commitment she did not deserve someone so wonderful. She deserved someone like her, damaged and without much value-at last she thought-.

Only she could not inflict a man like that to her child, so she preferred to remain alone, but it was difficult. So, some days, like today, when she did not take care of her daughter she spent the day depressed. The little girl was in her room doing her homework and Tasha watched TV. She was very surprised when she heard someone ringing at her door. She was supposed to be unavailable who could come and see her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

The least we can say is that Zapata was surprised to see the man who haunted her thoughts right in front of her. He was obviously coming to hear from her. The brunette thought it was adorable. Her teammate was surprised to see the young woman rather dynamic despite her apparent fatigue, but he did not train. After all, it took a lot to overcome his partner.  
_"Hey, Tasha, how are you?"_ He asked, smiling tenderly.  
_"Reade, I'm fine. I had two complicated days but it's okay,"_ she replied happily.  
_"Mayfair explained that you needed a leave. I just came to see how you were doing. Since you don't often miss work even when you're sick, I figured you might need to talk to someone."  
"Thanks, this is really adorable. It touches me a lot. To be honest it would not hurt me to discuss."  
"Mom, can you come, please? My arm hurt,"_ the little girl cried from her room. The Hispanic looked at him panicked. She had not anticipated that Edgar would discover her maternity, especially this way.  
_"Why a little girl called you mom?"_ Her friend questioned in shock.  
_"Come in, I think I owe you explanations,"_ Zapata proposed by understanding that she had no choice but sincerity. Even if she was afraid of his reaction she was reassured that he knew. Tasha was tired of lying, tired of pretending. The two teammates returned to the young woman's apartment. When they arrived in the salon Reade saw six years old little girl who looked very much like her friend. The policeman noticed that she was plastered to the arm and had a wound to the head. The young man suddenly understood the reasons for his colleague's absence.

_"Sorry I didn't want to bother you,"_ Hope apologized when she saw that a man with her mother.  
_"No, you did well, sweetie. Reade, this is Hope, my daughter."  
"Hello Hope, I'm Edgar I work with your mom,"_ he presented himself once the surprise passed.  
_"Hi, I'm glad to meet you I had never met a colleague of mom before today,"_ the little girl is delighted very playful.  
_"I am very happy to meet you too,"_ the agent smiled tenderly. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Only he did not want to react excessively without knowing the reason for this lie. The child seemed adorable. He would be dying to know the daughter of her best friend.  
_"Your arm really hurt, sweetheart?"_ the pretty Hispanic questioned.  
"Yes, it hurt a lot."  
_"Okay, you stay here I'll get you medicine. I'll be back for two seconds,"_ Tasha announced to her partner.  
_"Of course, go ahead. Tell me it must really be painful what you have on your arm,"_ Edgar assumed. He was always as surprised, but he could see the immense anxiety of his friend for her daughter.  
"Yes, it's true it hurts but I'm fine. I fell off the slide at school yesterday. I had to go to the hospital because I had a very bad arm and head. They said that I had it was broken but that I had no concussion. I did not even cry when they did the radios and they put the plaster. Mommy said I was very brave."  
_"It does not surprise me, courageous like your mother,"_ the policeman remarked completely under the spell of this adorable child.  
_"Yes, it is true that mom is very brave and not only in her work. She told me you were helping her to chase the bad guys so you must be very brave too."  
"Did your Mama ever tell you about me?"  
"Yes, she also told me about your other colleagues but when she tells me her work she speaks most often of you. You're, how they say, teammate so that's normal, right?"  
"Yes, I think,"_ he replied astonished to hear that Tasha was talking about him to anyone.  
_"What is normal?"_ the brunette questioned by returning with the medicine.  
_"Nothing mom, everything is fine."  
"Take this medicine you'll have less pain. Princess, please go back to your room I need to speak with Reade."_

The little one conceded feeling the anguish of her mother. Once Hope left a discomfort settled between the two friends. Zapata settled on the couch next to Edgar but neither of them really knew how to start the conversation. She began to speak, the voice trembling with panic.  
_"Listen, Reade, I'm sorry to have hidden it from you it's just that it's really very complicated."  
"Hey, relax. I don't blame you. I am surprised and I have a lot of questions, but I am not angry. We know each other so that I can be sure that you have your reasons, but I must say that I would like to understand. You can trust me, you know. So why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter and the rest of the team too." _Edgar interrupted touched by her apparent terror. Seeing her so badly broke her heart.  
_"I trust you, more than anyone and for me, it is not something easy. It is a very long story and not really very cheerful on the contrary. More than once I wanted to tell you about it, tell you about it. Only though I love my daughter more than anything in the world and I am infinitely proud of her, there is something I would rather forget, really,"_ the young woman confessed moved. She actually had a blind trust in her partner only her past was difficult to evoke.  
_"I understand that sometimes there are things that we would rather not remember. It is your life and I understand but honestly, I am delighted to meet hope. She really looks adorable. In any case of what I saw she looks like you very much,"_ the young man announced trying to reassure her. She had had to live some awful things to react like that and all he wanted was to help her.  
_"Thanks this is a very nice compliment partner and it touches me. Only there is something I hope it will not look like to me."  
"I do not see what she could inherit from you and which you might not be proud of. You are a wonderful person Tash'."_ The young woman was very touched by her partner's compliment, his understanding, and his sweetness. He was really amazing.

_"Is it because of her fall that you left hurriedly yesterday?"  
"Yes, her mistress called to tell me she was in the hospital. I was really scared for her especially when she mentioned a head injury. I really thought I could lose her, and I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't lose her because of our work. I do not want you to see me differently."  
"I understand but you know for me you will always be the same Tasha: strong, independent, courageous and impressive."  
"Thank you but I hate myself very much,"_ the young woman excused. He was so wonderful that she felt even more guilty.  
_"I have not always been of a flawless honesty between the case with Jones, Freddy, Sarah and my investigation of Jane."  
"Yes, at last, you did not hide that you had a child."  
"Yes, that's true but hey I think I can understand why you did it. "  
"Thank you, thank you very much you do not imagine how it touches me. I'm going to make dinner for Hope."  
"Okay, I understand I'll leave you,"_ Edgar declared a little disappointed but understanding.  
_"No, but you can stay. Well, if you want, you could have dinner with us. Hope would be delighted and me too,"_ Zapata proposed really hurriedly, having no desire to see him go.  
_"I would be very happy too. Do you need help?"_ the policeman asked politely. He was really delighted with her best friend's proposal. He loved spending time with her, and Reade was convinced that this new facet of her personality would only make her more attractive.  
_"No thanks, it's nice but it's already almost done. I had some time to kill today."  
"I'm not really surprised. At the same time, I have a lot of trouble imagining you inactive for a whole day without wanting to strangle someone."  
"Hey, don't exaggerate either, finally whatever."_

Tasha and Reade went into the kitchen laughing. The young woman ended up preparing dinner while his teammate was contemplating her. What he had just discovered greatly surprised him, but it only strengthened his admiration for his colleague. It also saddened him. When she spoke very briefly about her past and her child the African American had understood that it was surely one of the causes of the suffering of the Hispanic. The agent had long assimilated that his colleague's demons were even deeper and more terrible than he knew. He thought that with time she would talk to him, but he didn't want to rush it. The two teammates were thus finishing preparing the meal in a good mood. Edgar was delighted to be able to dine with the pretty brunette and her daughter. He could learn more about Zapata and spending time in her company was always a pleasure. Plus, Hope really looked like a great little girl. He had no doubts that she would be a good company. After about fifteen minutes they could go to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: A very pleasant meal**

_"I didn't know you were cooking,"_ Reade remarked.  
_"Oh yes, Mom cooks super mega hyper well even."  
"That's a lot of superlatives, sweetheart."  
"It's true but I have to say that I rather agree with her," _Edgar granted with smiling tenderest.  
_"Thanks that's nice,"_ Tasha thanked embarrassed. She was not accustomed to compliments.  
_"It is sincere,"_ he added conscious of her discomfort.

The meal was going in a good mood. The policeman was delighted to discover a new facet of his teammate's personality. She would never cease from the astonished because in addition to being a decorated FBI agent and an accomplished woman she was a caring and loving mother. Zapata, meanwhile, was happy that her partner met her daughter. Even though she suspected that sooner or later he would ask questions about the father. The brunette was enchanted because she had the two loves of her life at her side. That's all that really mattered. Hope was also very happy because she saw her mother smile and laugh sincerely for the first time in a very long time. Besides, she liked Edgar. He was funny and kind. The little girl would love to be her mom's lover. So, she would no longer be alone, and in addition, he would take good care of her. The meal ended in joy then it was bedtime for the little girl.

_"But mom I'm not tired and I'm not going to school tomorrow I can go to bed later," _Hope talk.  
_"Honey, I said no. The doctor to demand rest so even if you read a little before sleeping I want you to be quiet to relax."  
"I really have no chance to negotiate on this one?"_ the girl asked with false eyes sad.  
_"Not absolutely none,"_ her mother replied trying to keep her serious.  
"Okay, I go then," the child announced.  
_"Say goodbye and put yourself in pajamas I come in five minutes," _Zapata smiled.  
_"Goodbye,"_ the little brunette greeted after giving a hug to Reade.  
_"Good night Hope made a beautiful dream,"_ he replied by watching her leave. The little girl went to her room to get ready to go to sleep.

The two young people took advantage of it to discuss a little. When Tasha sat down on the couch at his side the young man took it for a signal.  
_"She is really adorable and incredibly intelligent."  
"It's true she is a love. I'm so proud of her you know. She is only 6 years old and she is in third grade. She's really bright and she understands everything very quickly. I quickly knew that Hope was not like the other children. When she started making complete sentences at barely one year old there was no real doubt. It's just that sometimes I happen to think she's way too smart for her good."  
"I'm not sure to grasp."  
"In our job, we see horrors every day and I would like her not to understand immediately how hard it can be out there."  
"It's true, but she's like you, smart and brave. She will get out then she can count on her mom to help her."  
"You're really adorable I hope you know it. I'll go and say good night, I'll be back in two minutes."  
"Of course, go."_

The pretty brunette went into her daughter's room to go and say goodbye.  
_"Is it going to be my heart? Do you have a sore arm? "  
"It's okay it doesn't hurt anymore. Mom, can I ask you a question?  
"Yes, of course, what is it?"_ Tasha asked intrigued.  
_"Is Edgar your boyfriend?"  
"Not he is not at all. He's my partner and my best friend. Why are you saying that?"_ Her mother questioned surprise.  
_"It's just that he is nice and that I had never seen one of your colleagues before today. Besides, you talk to me very often. Then you've been smiling a lot since he got here. You look, happy mom, more than usual,"_ Hope remarked not convinced by her mother's response.  
_"Listen, Reade is only my best friend. You know I only need you to make me happy. I love you, my Princess. Go to bed now."  
"I'm not really convinced but okay. Good night mom, me too I love you."_

Tasha walked out of the room laughing, tender, intrigued and surprised. Decidedly her daughter would always amaze her with her clairvoyance. She knew she was smart and perceptive but from there to see that she was in love with her teammate. On this one, she had really had a good instinct. On his side the policeman watched the young woman leave and he could not help smiling. Decidedly he could not be more in love with her than at that moment. Tasha was so endearingly in her role as a mother. She was really wonderful. The most surprising thing was that the young man wasn't angry that lied to him. He didn't even really know why. He had perceived some sadness at Zapata when she had spoken to him. A sadness that made him say that his partner had a good reason for never talking about her daughter. Edgar also had the intuition that if he asked questions about her past, she would answer. He smiled when he heard the laughter coming from the room. When he saw the young woman come out with a smile on her lips, her heart made a good one in his chest. Their eyes crossed and the two partners understood that they had taken a course in their relationship. For nothing in the world, they did not want to go back, quite the contrary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

_"Do you want a beer?" _Tasha asked.  
_"It would be nice, thank you, "_ Reade replied. His friend went to fetch their drink and then sat down on the couch after he politely thanked her.  
_"I'm glad you stayed tonight. It's been a long time since I had such a good evening,"_ the young woman confessed slightly embarrassed.  
_"It made me happy, and then I had a really good evening too. At the risk of repeating myself, I really think Hope looks like you a lot and not just physically."  
"Thanks that's nice."  
"You do not have to thank me it was sincere. Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"Go ahead don't worry. You can ask me any questions you want after all I owe you."  
"You owe me nothing, Tasha. I know you enough to be convinced that you did what you could with the circumstances."_

Tasha saw a glow in his eyes who gave her the strength to do what she should have done for a long time. Now she felt able to speak, to open herself, to be approached by the people she holds or to start living even if she had to confront certain episodes of her past. Now she was ready because she was no longer alone. She had Hope, her brothers, and the team. Jane, Patterson, and Allie were her best friends. Even though they had shared some difficult periods in the last two years, the young mother knew that she could always rely on them. Weller was a good friend and willing to do anything for his team despite his lonely side. Mayfair was her mentor, the woman she admired most and gave her a chance in spite of the apriorism. Reade was her teammate, her best friend and the man she had fallen in love with without realizing it. Zapata was no longer alone, and it took Edgar to discover her secret so that she could see it. She would answer all of his questions or almost because she trusted him. She felt safe with him because he would never judge her because he was him and she loved him. That her feelings were reciprocal did not matter because the brunette was not at all ready to tell him. However, thanks to him, she felt free and tonight it was all that mattered.

_"You are not obliged it is your life and your choices. Do other people know about Hope?"_ He questioned her cautiously. The policeman did not really know what he was committing and did not want to rush her.  
_"Mayfair discovered it by accident three weeks ago soon otherwise no one from the team knows it. Then there are my two brothers and my former Chief in the police Beth."_  
_"How do you do it? It's not that I'm getting your superwoman abilities in question, but we're doing a dangerous, stressful job and taking a crazy time. Being a single mom, especially with a child who needs a lot of attention must be exhausting."  
"So, I'm a superwoman, thank you. Finally, more seriously, it's true that it's pretty tiring but after a hard day when I come home, and she jumps me in the arms to make me a huge hug all my worries of the day evaporate, and I tell myself that it is worth a thousand times. You must find this silly,"_ the Hispanic supposed smiling faintly.  
_"It's not silly. I think it's really adorable. Hope's father never wanted to be there for her?"_ Edgar asked to wait. When her teammate mentioned the father of her daughter the young woman froze. She had suspected that he would ask the question, everyone was asking. Tasha wasn't sure she wanted to tell her partner the truth. Not that she did not trust him or even that she was afraid of his reaction, but he saw her as a heroine, a strong and steadfast woman. Certainly, it must have seemed harmless. For him it had to be a compliment, she took it as such in any case. Only, according to her, Zapata was not a heroine. Hope's father was one of the reasons she didn't talk about her daughter. People were asking questions and answering was painful. The truth was painful.

_"Hey, I didn't want to put you in that state of mind. I told you, you are not obliged to answer my questions,"_ Reade reassure worried. In view of her reaction, the agent suspected that he had put his finger on something really horrible. The policeman gently strokes her hand to make her return to reality.  
_"It's fine don't worry. You know I suspected you would ask the question after all it's pretty logical. Plus, it's not like you know the truth. It would have been weirder if you hadn't done it. Hope's father is in prison for very but then very long and it's so much better. He was a really violent man."  
"Tasha you don't have to continue,"_ the young man interrupted by suddenly understanding the horror of reality.  
_"I know, but I'm fine. In a sense, it's a rather classic story. We met at a time when I was going_ _very badly. I had never had any parents worthy of that name and I had raised my brothers by myself. So, having someone by my side, someone strong on whom I could count, was really great. Only very quickly it is spoiled. He became aggressive and authoritarian I was beginning to be afraid of him, but I had no landmarks and I loved him, so I stayed. One day he drank more than reason and he hit me. I convinced myself that it was exceptional, but it has to continue for months and months. I was not staying because I loved him but because he had succeeded in breaking me. He hit me every time he came home drunk, that is, almost every night. One day it was a little over a year after the first time, it struck me with new kind violence. I did everything I could to get out, but he had a lot more strength than I did. It was so violent that our neighbor called the police. When they arrived, they found me unconscious. I woke up in the hospital two days later. I was ashamed, I didn't want to testify. I was a police officer and I didn't even know how to protect myself. I was going to appear weak in front of my colleagues. My leader at the time came to me and told me that she understood me but that I was going to have to be strong and testify for the other victims he had made and also for the baby I was expecting. When she told me, I was pregnant I was obviously happy. I always wanted to have a family, a real one. Only for having endured it in my childhood I knew that I could not raise a baby under these conditions. Having a violent father is really not a life for a child. I was still thinking about the different options when my colleagues came to see me. They made me realize that I did not have to be ashamed and that I was not alone. They were really understanding. I testified and he went to jail. Then my boss put me on early maternity leave and ordered me to consult in case of need. Little by little I got back but this story, that's why I didn't tell you about Hope. I didn't want you to know. I was mortified I think, and I was afraid too, but I must confess that it feels good to confide."  
"I understand why you made these decisions but know that you do not have to be ashamed or afraid of anything. This man took advantage of his physical superiority. He was a coward and a monster. It wasn't your fault. You did what you could. You got out of it all by yourself and that's the proof that you're anything but weak. I would never judge you, neither I nor the team,"_ her teammate assured tenderly. He plunged his eyes into hers to reassure her.

_"Thank you that touches me. You know it was her that allowed me to get out of it and become strong again. She gave me hope again. Thanks to her I had a reason to fight,"_ the Hispanic explained moved.  
_"So, this is where her first name comes from?"  
"Yes, it's not very original but I thought that."  
"That is suitable, just and very cute,"_ he ended it for her.  
_"That's right, you take the words out of my mouth, Reade, thank you."  
"Why?"_ Edgar asked intrigued. He had done nothing but listened to her and for him, it was the most natural thing in the world  
_"I would not know where to start to be there for me permanently, for not having judged me, for having been great with my daughter despite the surprise, for everything, in fact, thank you for everything."  
"I am your partner and your friend. I'd still be here. Trust me you won't easily get rid of me and then any way that's our thing, right? You watch over me. You did not drop me during the Jones affair, the revelations about my childhood and yet you thought I had committed a murder."  
"It's normal we're partners. For me, it was as obvious."  
"This is the same I know I do not tell you, but you too are my best friend. I wouldn't let you down, no matter what,"_ he ended up smiling in a reassuring way. Tasha is smiling at her friend. They looked at each other tenderly for several seconds and then, using his thumbs, Reade wiped the tears that had appeared on the young woman's cheeks during her painful narrative. The pretty brunette shuddered at this sweet touch.  
_"This is much better like this,"_ Edgar whispered lovingly by realizing the stir of her teammate.  
_"Go we'll stop the depressing narratives for tonight. I have popcorn, drink, and the new Now you see. Would you like to watch a movie?"  
"With pleasure, I would love."  
"Go put on the movie I'll heat the popcorn." _

Tasha left in the kitchen smiling at her lips. Telling her story to Reade had been painful, but it had also freed her. She had always thought to be weak and worthless but the reaction of her partner, her best friend had shown her something else. Zapata had seen in his eyes a profound affection, anxiety and also at times a little admiration. To know that the man she loved had such a high opinion of her despite what he had just learned made her a crazy thing. She continued to prepare the popcorn without suspecting that her friend had been shaken by all her revelations. Indeed, the African American was really surprised by the confession of his teammate. He did not expect his friend to have such a tragic past. It did not change at all the opinion he had of her or his feelings, but he was really shocked and pained that Tasha suffered so much. On the other hand, he was able to understand something about the behavior of the young woman. The policeman had seized why Zapata tended to be suspicious, defensive and why she had trouble trusting others. The brunette had been so wounded in the past that she had shut herself up to no longer suffer. The fact that she confided in him represented a great deal for the young man. It was a really important brand of trust. Reade had really wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he wanted to do things right. He didn't wish to hurt her or make her suffer. All he wanted was to protect her, take care of her, love her as she really deserved and not because of her past or her fears. He was crazy about her and nothing would change that. In time, when the time was right, the young man would share with her what he felt. He smiled and heard his teammate come back and said that a little movie session would do them good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: A good movie and the end of the night.**

Zapata put the refueling on the coffee table, inserted the DVD into the reader and settled next to his friend. They were both comfortably seated on the couch and the more the film progressed the more the two friends were relaxed. They could not help laughing at the behavior of the characters, being amazed by their tricks and their instincts of investigators resumed when they tried to guess what the character of Daniel Radcliffe had in mind. Unconsciously and only after thirty minutes of the film the Hispanic cuddle against her partner. The young man far so happy to get in touch said nothing he just moved slightly his arm to make the position more comfortable. Tasha didn't really realize their position until fifteen minutes later, but she was really too good in her partner's arms, so she didn't move. The young woman felt safe, she seemed to be protected from all over the world. Moreover, this position really did not seem to interfere with her friend, so she decided to enjoy the moment without torturing her mind. So, they ended the film tenderly laced to laugh at the magicians ' antics. When Lila kissed Jack in the final Zapata could not help smiling in great romantic that she was. Reade noticed it immediately and found it to be tender, but it was hardly surprising. The police had always loved the stories of love without appreciating the silly stories. In addition, the young woman had a phenomenal instinct when it came to spotting the people who loved each other. At the end of the film, Natasha straightened up reluctantly and went to remove the DVD from the player. She could not hold a yawn. The day had been exhausting, surprising and not necessarily bad. Reade also felt the fatigue coming. Even if he did not want to leave the young woman, he thought it was time to leave because he was working tomorrow, and he had to be well-rested. He stood up and prepared to go home.

_"I'm going to go home. It's starting to be late and I have to get up early. Are you coming tomorrow or are you still on leave?"_ Her friend questioned by pointing to the door.  
_"I still have a day. I'd rather watch Hope a little bit with his head shock. The doctor said it was nothing, but it reassures me. Plus, it's not all the time I have the opportunity to spend the whole day with it, so I enjoy it."  
"I'm not surprised. Have fun in any case."  
"I count it well. Again, thanks for tonight contrary to what I would have thought it really did me good to talk to someone."  
"I already told you I would always be there for you. Plus, it made me happy. Hope is a lovely little girl and we had a good evening."_  
_"It's true that it was a good evening. It made me think I think I'll consider talking to the team. I was afraid of their reaction, but I think if they react as well as you it should do it."  
"It's a great idea and I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine."  
"Thanks."_  
_"Good night Tasha"_ the young man greeted by kissing her on the cheek.  
_"Goodnight Ed',"_ the brunette replied pleasantly surprised.

The young woman closed the door after Reade's departure and smiled. She really had an evening full of surprises. The brunette had gone through a multitude of emotion this evening surprise, sadness, fear, joy, trust, happiness, love, and security. It turned out to be quite disturbing. She had been pleasantly surprised by the reaction of her partner and troubled by their closeness. He had been understanding, attentive, listening and wonderful. All this was just reinforcing her feelings for him. Indeed, she knew that Reade was far too honest to have played a double game with her. He had been great with Hope despite the surprise and he had almost succeeded in convincing her to speak to the team. Tasha went to her daughter's room to check that she slept well and then went into hers to imitate her. It was after several dozens of minutes to think that she managed to fall asleep thinking that eventually her life could be something other than a perpetual battlefield. Reade, meanwhile, did not really know what to withdraw from this evening. He had been having a wonderful time with Tasha and her daughter. It only made his feelings stronger. The young man was without a bad idea of the life they could have if he ever found the strength to declare himself and miraculously his love was reciprocal. Only he was as sad when he was thinking about everything his friend, his teammate had to endure. Even if the story of the young woman had explained a lot of aspect of her character it would have in a preferred sense to avoid him to endure this a second time. He was also shocked by all her revelations, but he did not want his partner because he had already dealt with several cases of battered women. He knew how traumatic this kind of experience could be. That's also why it didn't come back that Zapata had such a horror. He would never have believed; she was so strong. After all, she had gone through it was understandable to be afraid now all he wanted was to make it change. He also wanted to help him talk to the team. When he returned home the young man went to bed and fell asleep and thought to his pretty teammate nestled in his arms when watching the film.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Zapata's morning.**

The next morning the young woman woke up early but surprisingly rested. She hadn't slept like this for an eternity and it had done her a great thing. The last evening had calmed her down. Even though talking about her past with Reade had been painful Tasha felt liberated. About 8:30 a.m., once the breakfast ready, the young mom saw her daughter come out of her room. _"Hi, my heart so I see the smell of the pancakes woke you up."  
"Yes, it smelled so good. Can I have some?"_ The child asked to rub her eyes.  
_"Princess the breakfast is served,"_ the brunette declared by tending a tray.  
_"Thank you, mom. It was great last night. I was wondering when Edgar could come back."  
"I hope he will come back very soon. My Angel, would you like to meet my other colleagues?"_ the Hispanic questioned uncertainly.  
_"Oh yes, of course, it would be great when? What made you change your mind?"_ Hope asked more than delighted.  
_"If it's possible today and I actually do not know why I change my mind. I'm just thinking it's a good time now."  
"Okay, I know I already asked you last night, but Edgar is really not your lover because you really looked very happy when he was there. In addition, auntie Beth explained to me that when people were in love it was seen in their eyes and when you and Edgar you look at each other and well you would believe that he loves you and that you love him too."_  
_"Sweetheart, we already talked about that. How does he look at me?"_

She laughed and understood that she had surely put her finger on something. The little girl and her mom finished breakfast and then they went to get ready to spend the day together. Tasha took advantage of that to call her chief and ask her for a little favor.  
_"Assistant Director Mayfair to the device. "  
"Boss, it is Zapata. "  
"Tasha, how are you? How's your daughter?"  
"Well thank you I was able to rest, and Hope is better. The doctor said that she would recover very quickly. She's already doing a lot better. Apart from her arms ache, she is in great shape."  
"I am happy to hear that,"_ her superior smiles happy.  
_"I was surprised to receive a visit from Reade last night. Did I owe you this?"  
"Not really he was very worried about you. Let's say I just didn't dissuade him from coming. So, he knows about Hope? How did that happen?"  
"Yes, he knows, and this is particularly well spent. He understood perfectly."  
"Does he know the kind of man her father is?"  
"I also told him about this set of the story. Surprisingly entrusting me made me better than I imagined, in addition, it was wonderful. That is what I call you. Our discussion made me think and I thought it might be time for me to introduce Hope to the team. I wanted to ask you if you could get them together tonight."  
"Seen how he cares about you it does not surprise me. It's a great idea I'm going to organize a dinner at my house tonight."  
"Madame I do not ask so much,"_ the young woman replied surprised.  
_"I'll stop you right away it makes me happy and then it will be an opportunity to bring the team together. Consider it done,"_ Mayfair said, leaving her no choice.  
_"Thank you very much it touches me. What did you mean by seeing how he cares about me?"_ She asked intrigued.  
_"Nothing was just a remark. After all, agent Reade really cares about you. Finally, we have to finish the investigation I tell you tonight agent Zapata."  
"Tonight, Madam Director."_

Tasha hung up surprise and slightly anxious. She did not expect this reaction from her boss, but she was afraid of the attitude of her colleagues. Mayfair was really a wonderful, understanding and generous woman. On the other hand, she had not really understood the insinuation about Reade. He really cared a lot for her. Could it be that her boss noticed something she missed? Not impossible, Reade, feelings for her, it was science fiction. Mayfair had to get some ideas Edgar was way too good for her. The young mother drove her depressing thoughts and went to prepare. Then she left for the park with Hope. They spent an excellent mother-daughter day even though the Hispanic was distracted because she was anxious for the evening to come. The youngest had noticed her mother's anguish and she promised to do everything to make this evening go wonderfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Reade's morning**

Agent Reade woke up at 6:30 a.m. like every morning. Like every morning he had lunch and then had prepared to go to the office. Like every morning he had done all his stains thinking of his incredible teammate. Only that morning he was also thinking about the revelations of the previous day and the great little girl of her friend. She was really great as her mom, like her wonderful mother. Reade also wondered when Tasha was going to talk to the team. He suspected it would be a shock to everyone, but he knew his friends would understand. After all, she endured Zapata had really done all she could and in view of what she had become it was really amazing. It needed such strength to survive this kind of trauma. The whole team knew it, so they will not be angry. Meanwhile, he was still going to have to confront Weller and Mayfair who would inevitably ask him how his evening had been. Obviously, Allie, Jane, and Patterson had to know because they always knew everything. So, he prepared to undergo questioning in good standing. He arrived at the FBI, took the elevator and moved as quietly as possible to his post. Finally, this is what he believed because after a few minutes he received a message from Patterson "come to my office we have to talk to you". It smelled really bad in addition to the use of the "we" indicated that it was Patterson, Allie, and Jane and it was even worse. These three could make anyone confess anything. He and Weller knew that when they had, for whatever reason, Patterson, Jane, Zapata, and Allie on the back the two agents had no chance. Separately the young women were already very impressive but together they were unbeatable.

_"So how was your night with Tasha?"_ Patterson asked as soon as he arrived.  
_"How do you know that? What are you interested in that?"_ Edgar retorted on the defensive.  
_"We always know everything. You should've known that for a while,"_ Jane added.  
_"So how did it go? Did you tell her?"_ Allie continued.  
_"What did you want me to tell her?"_ the young man questioned disconcerted.  
_"That you're crazy about her. We all noticed it except Tasha. What is a feat because usually, she has a remarkable instinct for this kind of thing,"_ agents Patterson and Night pointed out.  
_"The thing is that she does not think to be good enough for you. So, for her, it is unthinkable that you love her, however, the case,"_ the young tattooed ended.  
_"How do you know I'm in love with her? Did Zapata tell you that she was not well enough for me? It's silly Tasha is really wonderful."  
_"It's really adorable," the three young women were expecting.  
"She did not tell us, but it was assumed. From the time I've known her, she doesn't trust her, and she should be blind not to realize she's in love with you. What you obviously are. You're a blind, loving idiot. I understood it from the first time I saw you working together for more than a year and a half. I knew it as I knew that Kurt had feelings for Jane," Allison replied with her usual frankness.  
_"Now the question is why you do not tell her?"_ the computer scientist questioned, smiling at her friend's sarcasm.  
_"I'm not telling her because it's just Zapata. She may not have confidence in her, but she is the most amazing, most wonderful woman I have ever had the opportunity to meet. She's beautiful, smart, sweet, but she has character. Tasha is loyal and honest. It is perfect. I don't get to her ankle. That's why I didn't tell her anything."  
"Wow, it's incredibly romantic."  
"You know she really loves you. You are made for each other. So, your delirium like what you think is not good enough for each other is silly," _Jane reassured.  
_"She is right you are made for each other it is seen as the nose in the middle of the figure. You're connected. When I see you both in operation I can't help but wonder how you do to communicate without speaking to you. In one look you know what to do and it's impressive. You know Reade I supervised a lot of operations, with very good agents and partners who worked together for an eternity, but I have never seen two people as symbiotic as you. I don't know where your lack of confidence comes from, but you're going to give me the pleasure of telling her how you feel about her because you're crazy about each other and wasting precious time."  
"Do you really think she has feelings for me?"  
"Absolutely, everyone has seen it."_  
_"I'm not sure but I even think a few agents of my team have bet to know how long you would put to finish together."  
"I'll think about it. That's a lot of things to assimilate in a short time. Plus, if I do it, I want to do it right."  
"You're going to follow our advice to what I see,"_ Kurt reassured, entering the room.  
_"Is it really not possible to have a private life on this team?"  
"No,"_ they all answered laughing.  
_"I see that we have fun here. It's good that you're all here I had to talk to you. Agent Night, I am delighted to see you,"_ Bethany greeted by entering her turn.  
_"I'm the same Deputy Director Mayfair but I'll let you know if you need to talk to your team."_  
_"No, stay the ad is about you too. Tonight, I organize a meal at home for the whole team, you are also invited, Allison. After all, with the number of joint investigations, we have done together you are practically a full member of the team."  
"It's very nice I would come with pleasure."  
"It's a great idea Ma'am but shouldn't we wait for Zapata's return?"_ Weller asked.  
_"Don't worry about i.t I got Zapata on the phone she'll be there. There will also be another person you should be acquainted with."  
"If everyone comes then it's perfect," _Patterson concluded.  
_"In this case, I wish you a good day and I tell you tonight."_

They all greeted their leader and then after making many assumptions about the surprise guest of tonight's dinner they all returned to their own occupations. Reade could not help thinking about the discussion they had had earlier. Maybe his friends had reasons. Maybe he should talk to Zapata. One thing was sure that he was going to let dinner tonight to act because when he saw the look of Mayfair the young agent had understood that the surprise guest was hope even though he had not told the rest of the team. The rest of the day took place without any addicted living his life without suspecting the shock they were going to have the same evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The surprise guest**

Once the day was over, agents Patterson, Weller, Reade, Night and Jane went to their assistant director house. As planned by their boss they arrived a little before Zapata. Indeed, she believed that the announcement would be easier if everyone was already present. She wanted to prevent her subordinate from having to repeat a delicate operation several times. So, they were all having a drink when Tasha rang. The young woman was really anxious about the reaction of her teammates. All day she had looped through all the possible scenarios, but oddly-or not- the most pessimistic came back much more often than the others. During the trip, the brunette had explained to her daughter that her colleagues were not aware that she was a mother because she did not want her work to have a negative impact on her life. Therefore, it was normal if they were surprised to meet him. Hope, curious, as always, had obviously asked why she had changed her mind. Her mother had told her that sometimes everything was a question of timing. This answer had satisfied the little girl.

When the door finally opened, the Hispanic and the child were greeted by a welcoming and smiling Bethany Mayfair.  
_"Here you are, please come in,"_ their hostess smiled kindly. Tasha and Hope put their coats in the entrance and the three women joined the rest of the team in the living room.  
_"Here is the latecomer and obviously our surprise guest,"_ Kurt remarked seeing his friend. Everyone turned around surprised and looked at the young woman in the presence of a fair little girl.  
_"Hello everyone sorry for the delay. I introduce you to Hope, my daughter. My darling, there are my friends and colleagues_."

Weller, Jane, Allie, and Patterson were silent for what seemed like a very long time. All four were extremely surprised by this announcement. Reade and Mayfair greeted the newcomers as the others assimilated the information as they watched the surreal scene unfold before their eyes.  
_"Well, Hope my name is Bethany I am the boss of your mom,"_ the African American introduced smiling.  
_"Hello, ma'am, I am delighted to meet you,"_ the young Zapata greeted.  
_"I am really delighted to meet you too, on the other hand, call me Bethany, not Madam, agree? Because it gives me a shot of old."  
"OK, that works. Edgar!"_ Hope shouted, hugging him.  
_"Did you know?"_ Allie and Kurt asked.  
_"Since last night only and I was as surprised as you. How are you, Hope? And your arm is not too painful?"_ Reade declared, addressing successively his friends and the child.  
_"I am in good shape. Today we went to the Natural History Museum to see the new dinosaur exhibit it was great I had a great day."  
"I am happy to hear that."  
"Hello, everyone, I am super happy to meet you, since the time I expect it! Mom told me a lot about you all she told me you were all awesome. She also told me that you did not know about me, a question of timing I think."  
"Hi, Hope, we are glad to meet you," _they greeted with a smile at the joviality of the child.  
_"Good and now that the presentations are more or less done I suggest you have a drink."_

The four agents came out of their torpor and they smiled at the more than tender behavior of the girl. The whole team went to sit in the lounge for an aperitif. Patterson was the first to ignore the surprise to talk to the girl. The others then appeared in turn for several minutes. Tasha, meanwhile, could not help admiring the scene moved and marveled by the behavior of Hope. However, she was still very anxious about the confrontation she was going to have with her friends because she was sure they would want explanations. The young woman was so immersed in her thoughts and in the admiration of her daughter that she did not notice that Reade was watching her smiling tenderly. It was indeed the only one because everyone presents had noticed the attitude of the young man.  
_"Doesn't it hurt your arm?"_ Allie asked, moved by her maternal instinct.  
_"In the beginning, it hurt but then it gets better and more drugs that gave me the doctor begin to take effect, but it is true that yesterday it was still very painful."  
"The doctor said it was normal because it was still new the main thing is that it is recovering quickly,"_ Tasha added.  
_"Is your arm broken?"_ Patterson questioned.  
_"According to the doctor, I made a fracture of the radius not displaced but he also said that I had no concussion and that it is the main one."  
"Yes, obviously if you do not have a concussion. So, it was falling from the toboggan that you did that?"_ Kurt interrogated, smiling at the girl's vocabulary.  
_"Yes, I fell badly before yesterday afternoon but there was more fear than harm."  
"Yeah, finally, honey, you say it."  
"That's why you went out the other day?"_ Jane asked Zapata.  
_"Yes, her teacher had just called me to tell me that she was in the hospital, so I left very quickly. I was really scared."  
"Hope, how old are you and what class are you in?"_ Mayfair questioned.  
_"I am six years old and I am in grade 2."  
"But at this age normally we return to kindergarten or first grade,"_ the computer scientist said. _"Yes normally, but Hope is a little in advance than children of her age.  
"I agree I understand better. And what else do you like to do when you're not in school?"_ the blonde continued.  
_"Oh, so many things I love math, science, drawing, history, sports. I also love reading, music, and clothes. I also like computers and astronomy."_

The entire team smiles at the funny, intelligent, joyous and amazing little girl in front of them. The resemblance between the girl and her mother surprised them too. Hope wondered why almost everyone in the room was looking at her strangely.  
_"Did I say something funny?"  
"No, it's just that you really look like your mom, and that surprises a little at first,"_ Reade said.  
_"Oh ok."_

They all talked for a long time. They might still be surprised Kurt, Allie, Jane, and Patterson were thrilled to meet this cute little girl. The four agents wanted explanations of course, but they wanted to be calm and without Hope to be able to talk between adults. Although they were all intrigued, the young people knew their friend well enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. The evening was going well when Kurt could not help but talk quietly to Reade.  
_"When were you aware then?  
"Since last night only and believe me I was as surprised as you."  
"But did she tell you why?"  
"Yes, but it's really not my place to talk about it. Finally, believe me, she has her reasons."  
"I doubt I know her. Does that change something?"  
"Compared to what?"_ Edgar asked intrigued.  
"The discussion you had earlier with the girls."  
"Not in the least."  
"It's good."

Weller smiled and resumed the discussion with his friends. Reade did the same a few moments later. Nobody had noticed the private conversation of the male agents of the team. The party continued without addiction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: A late evening.**

Our favorite team had dined with joy and good humor. They had all had a great evening. Hope, exhausted by the long day she had just spent, was asleep on the couch while the adults were at the table.  
_"I wanted to thank you all for your understanding you were great with Hope, it touches me a lot. I know it's a big surprise and I understand you want some explanation,"_ Tasha said, taking her courage in both hands.  
_"It's true that for a surprise it's a surprise," Patterson_ confessed.  
_"You are a mother, we really did not expect that,"_ Allison and Jane pointed out.  
_"It is true that we would like to know why you have not spoken to us before. After all, that does not matter,"_ Kurt pointed out.  
_"It's complicated there are certain things that have made that, finally it's really a long story."_

Reade felt the trouble of the young woman; he discreetly took her hand to reassure her. The brunette felt strangely better and safer. Their friends could not help but observe the scene intrigued, disturbed but tender.  
_"I met Hope's father when I was very young. I had just returned to the police. He looked great and I was very in love with him. I did not have a lot of people to rely on so when I started dating him I thought that at the end I could have a real family and be happy. But I was wrong, it was not extraordinary far from it. He was a violent man, really violent. He was with a lot of people, including me. It lasted more than a year before he failed to kill me. When I was in the hospital that's where I learned that I was pregnant and that's what gave me the strength to rebuild."  
"Oh Tasha,"_ her three friends saddened.  
_"I think that by being afraid of the judgment of others I remained stuck in the past. I am really sorry for lying to you but now I realize that nothing changes. I'm the same person as last week or the one before. I have survived all this for a very long time."  
"You do not have to be ashamed of your past you're not responsible,"_ Weller reassured.  
_"It is right all this belongs to the past and we do not blame you. After all, we are all entitled to a second chance no. The franchise has not always been a habit in this team. Given the circumstances, you did your best,"_ the pretty blonde continued.  
_"It's true and you know we all had a life before the team even though some remember it more than others. What matters is where we have it today. The important thing is the future and no I thank you sincerely. I do not know what I would do without you."  
"On is a team I propose that from now on we really behave as such and totally not halfway. We all made mistakes. Sometimes it was for good reasons sometimes not. We leave the past behind us and move on. Now I think we should drink,"_ their leader suggested.  
_"What do we drink for?" _Reade asked.  
_"To friends, to the family, To this team all simply and to our new life together."  
"To the team,"_ they all said in a single voice, banging their glasses together.

The discussions resumed, however, the revelation made by Zapata resounded in the heads of his friends. Mayfair was grieved for her agent, but she was also proud to have such a strong, brave, and an exceptional young woman on her team. Reade was, as always, in awe of his partner, her strength, gentleness, and intelligence. Patterson, Jane, and Allie were sad that their best friend had suffered so much. The three young women really wanted to help Tasha regain her self-confidence so she could be happy again with a man, with Reade. Kurt, like all the agents in the room, thinks that if he meets the monster who did this to his friend he would make him spend a good quarter of an hour. At one-point Allie, Patterson, Jane, and Tasha found themselves talking to each other while Kurt, Mayfair, and Reade were watching the wine collection that their chef kept in his basement. The four women were in the room talking when they saw Hope arrive.  
_"Mom I have pain in my arm. I can't sleep."  
"When was your last medication?"  
"I have not taken meds since last night."  
"Well do not move I'll go get you one,"_ Zapata announced leaving in the living room take a painkiller in her purse.  
_"Your arm prevents you from sleeping it must be painful my poor?"_ Patterson asked, taking the little girl on her lap.  
_"I broke my arm once. It really hurt. Was it not too long in the hospital when they made you the radios?"_ Allie questioned her.  
_"It is true that it hurts but it is not often, fortunately, and the drugs are effective. The hospital was long but as I told Edgar last night I did not even cry. Mom said that I was really brave."  
"Very brave, it does not surprise me at all like your mom,"_ Jane pointed out.  
_"He said the same, it's funny. Besides, it makes me think I had a question. I asked it to mom last night. She said that was not the case but honestly I am not very convinced. At the same time, I do not see why she would have lied to me. Reade and mom are they in love?"  
"You have noticed too and well you have the eye my beautiful, they are very much in love but unable to admit it. You know, Hope your mom did not really lie to you. The thing is, she does not think Reade has feelings for her, and Reade does not think your mother has feelings for him. So, they do not hope for anything,"_ the future mother replied laughing.  
_"It's complicated all that. In addition, it's silly because it shows like the nose in the middle of the figure. I wish mom was happy and yesterday I saw that she was with him."  
"Love is very complicated, and it often makes silly. You'll learn that when you're older,"_ reassured the young computer scientist.  
_"Do not worry about your mom and Reade we take care of everything. It's just a little longer because they happen to be real mules,"_ the brunette quipped gently.  
_"It's true that mom she is very stubborn. Besides, my uncle, he often tells me that I have her character."  
"It does not even surprise me."  
"So, I missed something?" _Tasha asked smiling. The young woman was delighted to see her best friends and her daughter so close.  
_"Not much we discussed,"_ Hope said innocently.  
_"Take your medicine little chatterbox."  
"I'll go back to bed I'm tired."  
"Of course, it's normal the day has been long and it's late."_

The child kissed four young women, went back to the couch and went back to sleep right away.  
_"She is adorable,"_ her interlocutrices pointed out.  
_"It is true. She's all my life,"_ Natasha smiled.  
_"I completely understand. As soon as I knew that I was pregnant everything changed."  
"It's normal and I'm sure you'll be a great mom."  
"Thank you, if I'm half as good as you, I'll be happy already."_  
_"I do what I can, you know. As a mother, you do your best all the time and see how it turns out."  
"I find your maximum is really not bad at all,"_ the blonde complimented.  
_"Thanks, that's nice."  
"Otherwise, I heard that you and Reade had spent the evening alone last night,"_ said the curious Marshall agent.  
_"Isn't my daughter who would have told you that, by any chance?  
"No, it's my little finger. You forget that he always knows everything."_  
_"Hormones make you go down dangerously,"_ Patterson said.  
_"Do not talk to me I'm despairing myself sometimes."  
"And you did not see it all that night,"_ the Hispanic began, trying to divert the conversation.  
_"Tasha, do not think you'll get away with that. I do not doubt that these anecdotes are very interesting, but we have plenty of time to talk about it. You still have not answered our question this evening with Reade how was it?"  
"You will not let go, will you?"  
"No!"  
"It was a good evening, a very good evening. He was wonderful with Hope as well as when I explained why I did not say anything. But that is not the question. In addition to what he has learned I do not see how."_  
_"How what, Tasha? What you experienced is past and it was not your fault. We all know it and we do not see you differently. The only thing that has really changed is that you are a mother and a very good one from what you could see,"_ the young tattooed reassured sure of her.  
_"You should see the way he looks at you."  
"It's crazy about you it's eye-opening for him you're the 8th wonder of the world."  
"Frankly, I understand better now the fact that you are skeptical at this point but trust us Reade is crazy about you."  
"Do you really believe it?" _the brunette asked with a hint of hope  
_"Yes, we are sure."  
"Even your daughter saw it and she's only six,"_ Allison added.  
_"Except that you were just chatting huh."  
"She worries about you, you know. She noticed that you seemed much happier and fulfilled. When you are with him you shine, you see again. It shows and it lasts for months,"_ continued the computer scientist.  
_"It's true that I feel good with him. You know last night I told him things about my past that nobody knows and that I did not think I could reveal. Yet even after that I felt safe and soothed. I had not felt so good for a really long time."_  
_"So, we all understand that you are afraid but trust us. Believe me, I would not tell you that if I was not sure Reade was crazy about you if we were not sure,"_ Jane insisted.  
_"Good if I promise you to think about it can change the subject?"  
"You will think about it, Hallelujah progress I think yes we can stop for tonight but you're not going out as easily, believe me,"_ the blonde laughed.  
_"It must be believed that miracles exist."  
"At this level, it is not even a miracle, it is far beyond. We managed to convince the biggest mule of all New York."  
"I think that on that one you are not bad either."  
"Not false."_

The four young women went into a huge laugh. They had not laughed like that for ages. It was just then that their three friends arrived.  
_"Can we know what's so funny?"_ Kurt asked puzzled.  
_"Oh, nothing special,"_ they lied not wanting to reveal the content of their conversation. They laughed for several minutes and then they talked for a while longer. Around midnight everyone went home. While fetching the coats Mayfair and Patterson could not help discussing the two lovebirds.  
_"We almost managed to convince Zapata tonight,"_ the young computer scientist said.  
_"And I think Reade is on the right track."  
"We finally hold the good end, since time."  
"It is true."_

The two young women brought back the jackets of each one and after having all saluted a long time they left the house their chief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: One last drink.**

In order not to awaken hope, Reade had proposed to his colleague to carry the girl to the car what she had gladly accepted. After joining the vehicle and attaching the child, they found themselves talking in the street as if nothing was wrong because they did not want to leave even if they were not mutually confessed.

_"Thank you for the helping hand,"_ Tasha smiled thankfully.  
_"It was a pleasure as usual. I really had a good night."  
"Yes, me too, when I asked Mayfair to help me announce the existence of Hope to the team I imagined a multitude of scenarios, but none was as optimistic."  
"You see I told you it would be fine. I'm always right, since the time you should have guessed," _Edgar joked.  
_"Be careful you will end up having trouble to pass the doors by having the head that is swelling,"_ the brunette continued continuing the game.  
_"Really very funny you made the school of laughter to what I see."  
"I was even the best of my promo. Stop joking, would you like to come and have a drink in order to finish the evening?" _The young woman proposed by thinking back to the discussion she had with her friends.  
_"With pleasure, am I following you in my car? "  
"It works."_

The two friends departed in their respective vehicles in the direction of the Hispanic apartment. Tasha was happy to have had the guts to make this proposal to her teammate. She was delighted to spend the end of the evening in his company. Perhaps she could take advantage of it to try to perceive what her friends had seen, or at least try. Reade was delighted that his teammate invited him for a drink. He was going to be able to spend more time with her, enjoy her company and possibly try something with the young woman. After about ten minutes they arrived at Zapata, went up to her apartment. Edgar put Hope in her room and then went out. He turned to talk to Tasha but was silent immediately when he saw the touching scene that was unfolding in front of him. He was able to admire his best friend leaning on her daughter. The young woman fondly caressed the cheek of the little girl and then lay a kiss in her hair. She lifted herself up smiling and then went out of the room. The two friends then went to sit in the couch to discuss.

_"You're really amazing with her. Hope is really lucky to have you."  
"Thanks this is really nice."  
"It's sincere and I'm not the only one who noticed it. The whole team saw it tonight."  
"You've all been great I wouldn't be how to thank all of you, how to thank you."  
"You do not have to do it. We are a team we support each other, help each other and accept each other. We all made mistakes. No one is safe. You had very good reasons. What matters is that it is in the past. I believe that in recent weeks we have all more or less had the opportunity to start again on new bases."  
"That's right, you're right."  
"While I think about it. Why did you laugh with the girls earlier?"_ the policeman asked with a smile. It had been a pleasure seeing her so happy. He loved her laugh._  
"Nothing special, according to them I am a mule,"_ Tasha admitted slightly embarrassed._  
"I totally agree with that remark."  
"Hey, I'm not the only one I report to you."  
"It is not wrong but in obstinacy, you are in the best."  
"The worst is that more Hope grows up more I realize it. She inherited my character. This little one can be stubborn to a point, almost terrifying."  
"I wish you much courage."  
"Do not tell me, when she has an idea in mind she does not let go."  
"As a mother as a daughter; after all Allie, you and Patterson have been harassing Jane for weeks about her relationship with Weller."  
"Actually, we went a little strong. I confess only we avoid subjects too sensitive in general while Hope not. The problem with early children is that they do not have a filter so sometimes it leads to special situations."  
"Has she ever asked you questions about her father?" _The African American questioned by understanding the underheard._  
"She did it."  
"What did you answer?"  
"The truth, I told her that her father was in prison because it was not a good person, just after I also told her that I loved her for two even see three. As long as we are together it is the most important. As hard as it was I also promised her that when she was old enough to hear the whole truth I would tell her. I think she realized it was hard for me to talk about it. That's why she didn't insist. Since that day she has not asked me any more question, but I know that she will do it again someday. After all, it is normal that she needs to answer."  
"That's for sure but it will be fine, I'm sure. After all, you did well the first time. Besides Hope is sensitive and intelligent she will know how to react."  
"It will inevitably disturb her to know that her own father is a monster."  
"Obviously but luckily she has a great mom, so it compensates widely. Your daughter knows you'll always be there for her, no matter what happens. Despite the past, our work and its peculiarities you have succeeded in that Hope is a little girl balanced, fulfilled and well in her skin in addition to being polite, intelligent, kind and generous. So, whatever happens, I'm sure you'll be all right. "  
"How do you do it?"  
"How do I do what?"_ He replied intrigued._  
"How do you always know what to say or what to do to reassure people? Whether in work or with the team you always do the right thing."  
"I have no merit, I just had good teachers. My grandfather and my grandmother taught me a lot. They were great people, humble, nice and generous and cultured too. They had not done any study; at the time it was not really possible but yet they knew an impressive amount of thing."  
"Were?" _Zapata interrogated by understanding that she had put her finger on something._  
"My grandfather passed away three years ago. My grandmother is still alive, but the death of my grandfather has upset her, and she is no longer herself. The doctors said that physically she was fine but that she was just stuck in the past. They were so fused and in love both that she could not bear to lose it,"_ Edgar told with nostalgia._  
"I'm really sorry. They seemed to be quite exceptional. The kind of person you can take as an example. It's quite the kind of relationship I'd like to have with someone, it's so beautiful to be in love at this point."  
"I did not know you as a romantic, partner."  
"Oh, but you know me pretty well I can still surprise you, partner."  
"I see that I see that."_

The two agents continued to discuss this for more than an hour. After a while, they began to talk about their respective love lives._  
"So, since Sarah, you have not seen anyone really serious?"_ She asked when she tried to try the field._  
"Not really anything serious and you?"  
"I never found a person with whom I feel confident enough to be totally honest then my priority is Hope, she will always go first, and that people sometimes have trouble understanding it. My grandmother is so surprised that a woman my age is unmarried that she thinks I'm too demanding with men and that I'm going to end up as an old maid. I mean, I don't blame her. It was not even possible at the time. She does not know. Finally, I know that she really wants what's best for me."  
"Like all grandparents. One thing is for sure is that these men are idiots, they have no clue what they are missing."  
"They definitely do not miss much," she replied by insisting on every word.  
"Oh Tasha, you're unbelievable, stop doubting about it. You're beautiful, funny, smart and really wonderful. You should never question that again."  
"You, you are really adorable,"_ the Hispanic replied blushing and lowering her eyes_  
"It's sincere,"_ Edgar concluded by passing two fingers under his chin. The two young people looked in their eyes and they understood that things had to change and that nothing would be like before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: The kiss**

Edgar could not resist the urge to get closer to the young woman. He wanted to touch her, embrace her, spend her life with her and make her happy. The young man did not return from her lack of confidence in her because for him Natasha Zapata was the most wonderful woman he ever met. Reade raised her head by placing a finger under her chin and then stared at her in the eyes. They were both absorbed by the gaze of the other, caught up in the magic of the moment. Their lips were attracted, like magnets. The brown-haired tenderly stroked the cheek of his teammate and smiled when he saw her shudder at this contact. The policeman was delighted to make as much effect on her friend as she did to him. He passed his hand in her beautiful brown hair and drew her gently towards him. He stopped a few centimeters from her face leaving her the possibility of a return. He didn't want to stop there but if she asked him he would do as if nothing had happened, for her he would do everything. To his great pleasure, she reacts positively to his advances. When he saw the eyes filled with the young woman's desire and her smile he gently put his lips on those of the gorgeous brunette and kissed her with all the tenderness and love possible.

Tasha, on the other, was troubled by her partner's behavior but happy with this rapprochement. Just the touch of his fingers with her cheek made her shudder with happiness. She could not imagine the effect of a single kiss from his teammate. She had the heart beating at a hundred per hour. Her breathing accelerated and became anarchic when she thought about what could happen or not happen. The young woman would die of envy as her friend kissed her, but she was afraid of the consequences. She was afraid to suffer, an irrational fear almost visceral. Yet she knew that Reade was a wonderful man, that he would never make her suffer. When Edgar stopped a few inches from her face Zapata to ask her for permission to continue Tasha couldn't help but find it adorable and incredibly gallant. She realized that she had no more fear, never again. The young woman smiled at him to give him his consent. The young man then gently laid his lips on hers. At that moment all her fears flew away and she let herself be worn by the magic of the moment. A much more intense moment than all she had dreamed of.

At first, the Kiss was tender and shy leaving the two young people the opportunity to rediscover sensations disappeared for a long time: the tenderness, the breathings that intermingle and love. After a few moments, the passion mined with sweetness. The hands began to wander under the t-shirts, the lips to be opened, the breathing to be short and the languages to meet. The young man made the temperature rise a notch when he detached himself from his friend to kiss her in the neck and behind the ear. Very sensitive places for the young woman who could not help sighing pleasure. This kiss was a pure moment of happiness for the two teammates, the kind of moment that you live only very few times in life, with few people. They were in osmosis, totally in harmony as if they were one. After a long and intense moment, Tasha and Reade parted out of breath, overwhelmed by so much emotion. They parted a big smile on their faces and looked straight into their eyes. Reade looked at the young woman passionately. He admired her wonderful brown eyes, her curly and silky hair that smelled of vanilla, her lips so tempting blushed by the kiss they had just exchanged. Tasha was upset by the intensity of the moment. This kiss had shaken the young woman to the highest point. She felt like she was on a cloud. She could still feel Edgar's hands on her skin, in her hair. She still had the sensation of his lips on hers or in her neck. What the pretty brunette saw in her friend's gaze disturbed her even more than she already was. There were so much love and desire in the young man's eyes that it turned her heart around. She could not resist blushing and looking away to regain her ideas, finally to try.  
_"It was wow,"_ the Hispanic muttered trying to catch his breath.  
_"You said it."_

Tasha took her courage with both hands and lifted her head. She plunged her eyes into the intense gaze of the man she loved and then asked the question that had emerged in her mind and had taken root from the moment she had contemplated the possibility of a _"we."_  
_"Reade, what did that mean? We're teammates, friends, and if it ever went bad. Between my past, our profession and Hope, it's so complicated. This kiss was just wonderful, but you deserve much better than a single mother scared to the idea of suffering."  
"Don't say that, Tasha. You are wonderful and even if you doubt it again I am sincere. You're unbelievable and I'll prove it to you. This kiss I have been dying of envy for so long and not only because you are incredibly beautiful. I love you Tasha and maybe whatever time it takes I would make sure to dismiss this lack of confidence in you. For the work, we will adapt as always. For Hope she's great and I'll never be bothered if you have a daughter."  
"I love you too."_

The two young people kissed passionately again. A desire more than certain to resume activities started previously see even deepen them was felt. Little by little the temperature climbed again until reaching summits and the two lovers decided to go to the young woman's room to continue their actions. A passionate and loving night ensued for our two lovebirds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: The next morning.**

Tasha was the first to emerge the next morning. When she opened her eyes and felt strong and protective arms surround her all the memories of last night came back. The brunette could not help smiling. That night had been the most wonderful of all her life. The young woman had felt desired, protected and loved like never before. Even though she always had that stubborn impression of not earning a man like her teammate Zapata was happy. The ex-police officer was not like all the girls who were strutting in front of a man and who held mieving speeches every time they were in love. She had always hated them. Yet with Reade, she felt like she was on a cloud. She was so good that although it was clear that she was far too damaged to become naïve and silly she was beginning to understand the origin of the beguiled smile of the girls she had always hated, or jealously-just a matter of point of views. She couldn't help but turn around to admire the man at her side. She was able to realize that he was awake and watching her smiling.  
_"Hey,"_ the Hispanic muttered smiling at the lips.  
_"Hey, did you sleep well?"_ Edgar asked by kissing her.  
_"I slept very little but wonderful and you?"  
"Incredibly well, that night was sensational,"_ the agent retorted by leaning towards her. They exchanged several long languorous kisses when Tasha had to detach herself.  
_"I really don't want to get up, but I have to go make Hope's breakfast. Besides, we have to get ready for work. If we continue what we are doing we both will be very late because I will not resist long."  
"I know. What are we going to tell the team and Hope? We will have to explain why I spent the night here."_  
_"For Hope, I'd like to tell him the truth. She really adores you and I'm sure she could guess it by herself. If you don't mind, obviously. For the team, I do not know the problem is that I am really not sure to be able to pretend in front of the girls. They'll immediately understand. "  
"It does not bother me at all that Hope knows and it is clear that we will be discovered in two seconds if we hide it to others. Patterson, Jane, and Allie are worse than any profiler. When at Weller and Mayfair they may be more discreet they are at least as insightful. Besides, we have no reason to lie to them. "  
"It's clear I have a desire is to take another day off and stay in bed."  
"Me too, but we can't."  
"I know."_

The young couple dressed and went into the kitchen to prepare a real meal of the name in joy and good humor. About a quarter of an hour later they saw hope coming out of his room. By the time the little girl saw the presence of Reade she stopped and smiled.  
_"Tell me that if you are there both it is because you are in love, please?"  
"Yes, my heart we are in love,"_ Tasha answered by taking her daughter in her arms.  
_"We are really very much in love."  
"Great!"_ the girl cried by training them in a grouped hug.  
_"My Darling why did you say "we"?"  
"Well, I'm talking about the rest of the team."_  
_"Why does it not surprise me?"_ Edgar questioned.  
_"For the same reason I suppose,"_ she replied radiant.

Tasha, Reade, and hope had breakfast in a good mood. They feted while laughing at the little girl's jokes. Zapata couldn't help smiling when she saw her man go into her daughter's game and make jokes with her. They were united as a family; they were a family. Once the meal was over, our three compers went to dress. It was Saturday and hope had no school. When we rang the door, Tasha knew it was the babysitter.  
_"Hello, Mariam how are you today?"  
"Wonderfully and you how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Mariam, this is Edgar Reade."  
"Yes your teammate, you had already told me about it."  
"You told her about me,"_ the policeman smiled pleasantly surprised.  
_"Yes even if our relationship has evolved since we discussed. We are together."  
"It's really great hope had to be thrilled. Besides, where's my favorite dynamo?"  
"She is in her room dressing but we will leave you because we will really end up being late."_

The young woman left in the room of her protégé and let the young couple prepare to go to work.  
_"She looks nice and Hope seems to appreciate her."  
"Yes, it is true that they get along beautifully. OK, it's definitive we're late. We shouldn't have been hanging out as much after breakfast."  
"Finally the shower was not unpleasant."  
"That's the least we can say,"_ Tasha laughed. The two lovers smiled at the evocation of remembering, exchanged one last kiss and then surrendered to the FBI.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Finally!**

Reade and Zapata arrived last in the Office. When they appeared in the open space they saw that Mayfair was in the process of filling out paperwork at her desk. Allie and Kurt chose a crib for their baby. The latter would go to the apartment of the future dad because the young woman already had hers. Patterson and Jane were returning from the training room where the brunette had learned some new combat techniques from her friend. The whole team had the opportunity to see their two friends come together and with a smile on their lips.  
_"We were not expecting you anymore,"_ the young Marshall joked kindly.  
_"Why are you both late?"_ Patterson and Jane asked successively. Tasha smiled at the behavior of her friends and then looked at her teammate, radiant. They had bright eyes of happiness. The computer scientist immediately understood.  
_"At last thank you, it's not too early,"_ the blonde smiled delightedly for her friends. The whole team laughed and congratulated them. They were all very happy for their colleagues who deserved happiness and love more than anyone after all the trials already endured.

The group of friends continued to discuss for a while, then Patterson, Allie, and Jane went into the computer science office with Zapata to ask a few questions to their friend.  
_"So, go talk about it?"_ the expectant mother questioned.  
_"What do you want me to tell you?"  
"We want to know everything about your evening,"_ the computer scientist precise.  
_"Really, are you sure?" _the brunette questioned by raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.  
_"No, we do not want this kind of detail,"_ the young tattooed laughed.  
_"To be honest it was really amazing. After dinner, he helped me put Hope in the car and there I really didn't want to leave so I offered him a drink. We went home and we talked a lot. Then at one point, we stopped talking. He approached me, stroked my cheek and then approached his face with mine as if to kiss me. Then he stopped looking at me and asked for permission. Obviously, I have not pushed him back and then I think I do not need to make you a drawing. It was magical."  
"It's really very romantic. Did he tell you that he loved you?"_ Patterson interrogated.  
_"Yes, just after we kissed he told me that he loved me and that he found me wonderful. Reade made me the most beautiful statement I heard. Even in movies, it's not as romantic. Of course, I told him that I loved him too. "  
"It's adorable. How did Hope take it?"_ Jane inquired.  
_"Wonderfully, she was thrilled, so much that she jumped us to the neck when we told her. At first, one of the things that kept me from expressing my feelings was Hope's presence. I was afraid it wasn't too much of a woman with a child, but he was wonderful with her. Yet even though I love my daughter more than anything you sometimes need to know her to be able to follow her and there has been no problem. She loves him."  
"So much the better than, you deserve to be happy Tasha. You deserve it all three,"_ Allison smiled.  
_"That's right,"_ her other two friends acquiesced.  
_"Thank you, girls, that's nice. Thank you for encouraging me I am so happy. Last night it was really wonderful, not only last night besides. He was gentle, caring and really adorable. It's not my kind of racing like that but I'm really good here."  
"We're very happy for you, sweetheart."  
"Just out of curiosity in bed how was it?"_ Kurt's ex-girlfriend maliciously asked.  
_"Allison!"  
"What I am a pregnant woman, single and hormone-shotted. I have to live a little by proxy,"_ the latter laughed.  
_"You really are not believable. It was really amazing and not only this night as I said just now," _the pretty brunette smiled by remembering these delicious moments.

The four friends talked for a long time and they approached many topics. Their love, the future baby, the work and their futures. Then the whole team went to work because they had an investigation. The day was unhindered. It was a survey of many others. Since the time they were really starting to settle in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: When life regains its rights**

The day had untied at breakneck speed for Agent Weller's team. They had to lend a hand to the FBI's anti-gang unit for a sensitive intervention. Indeed, their colleagues had been working for several months on the arrest of one of the leaders of the Latin Kings also in connection with the Juarez cartel in Mexico. Given the influence and reputation of these organizations, the investigating officer preferred to call for a reliable team from the office to limit the risk of leaks and to carry out the arrest by avoiding a carnage. Weller, Jane, Reade, and Zapata had gone into the field with a dozen more agents while Patterson guided them from her office. The procedure had gone pretty well, they had had their man. As a bonus, they had neutralized several other members of the gang. Despite the violence of their opponents, they had been lucky and there were only two minor injuries to deplore on the side of the police. So, everyone came back to the office in one piece and reported, even though they would have done well. After this arduous task, they had all wished each other good weekend. Everyone went home to go about their business and unwind the week that had just passed. Director Mayfair went to a dinner at the home of one of her old friends who had convinced her to agree to meet one of her friends. Patterson had an appointment with some of her online gaming partners. Allie was planning to go to dinner with Connor. Kurt, at Allison's insistence, surprised the whole team and invited Jane to spend the evening with him. Obviously, they all knew that their boss was crazy about the young woman, but no one had expected him to be so enterprising with their teammate. He was usually more of a reserved person. They had underestimated the power of the US Marshall. As for Reade and Zapata, the two lovers had decided to pick up some belongings at the young man's apartment and then go back to the young woman's house to spend the weekend. When they arrived, a small brown tornado jumped on them.

_"Good evening, darling,"_ Tasha said, hugging her daughter.  
_"Good evening, you two, how's it going? I had a great day with Mariam, we did a lot of things,"_ the child replied excitedly.  
_"It's going very well thank you and it's great that you had so much fun,"_ Edgar added.  
_"Yes, it's really good. My heart where is Mariam?"  
"In the kitchen finishing the dishes, we made cakes."  
"Cakes and do we have some of them or you ate little cheeky monkey?"  
"I have kept two of them for you. We had done a lot, but I ate everything else. I couldn't resist the chocolate cookies."  
"It's weird, it doesn't really surprise me,"_ the Hispanic said, resting her daughter on the ground.  
_"Hey, I'm not that greedy,"_ Hope replied, falsely indignant.  
_"Of course you are my heart but I do not know many children who resist cookies,"_ Zapata exposed when going into the kitchen. Before entering the room, she heard her boyfriend talking to her daughter.  
_"You know it's not just children. Your mother tries to be discreet, but she also loves chocolate."_

The young woman could only smile when she could hear the laughter that followed. The two people she loved the most in the world got along wonderfully and nothing could make her happier. Once her discussion with the nanny ended the young mother went to shower Hope and put her in her pajamas. She came out of the bathroom with the intention of preparing dinner. The surprise was therefore total when she arrived in her living room, saw a beautiful table set up for three and felt a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen.  
_"You made dinner, thank you it's really adorable,"_ the pretty brunette smiled marveled. She hurried to kiss him and could not help but think that she had fallen on the rare pearl. Then they went to the table and dined in good spirits. Then they decided to watch a movie. After picking up a movie with Vin Diesel as a baby sitter Natasha, Edgar, and Hope settled comfortably on the couch. The two lovers huddled together with the little girl curled up in the middle. At one point the Hispanic turned her head to observe Reade and told him.  
_"You know I never thought I'd be able to say that again one day but I'm really and totally happy. Right now, I have everything I've always dreamed of since I was a little girl."  
"Oh yes and that they were exactly the dreams of little Tasha,"_ the young man smiled tenderly.  
_"Having a family. I'm not talking about a conventional family, but you, Hope, Jane, Patterson, Allie, Kurt, and Mayfair are my family. So even though it's a bit cliché I have friends in gold, an amazing daughter and a wonderful man by my side and I don't need anything more. It's perfect."  
"You're right it's perfect like that."_

Tasha smiled at that answer. She saw the future more serenely now. It is not that she expected to live a story like in fairy tales with a "they lived happily ever after and had many children" at the end, far from it. They both had a hard past and did an extremely hard job. A good agent inevitably has enemies and both Reade and Zapata could write a longer list than a J.K Rolling novel. Obviously, it wasn't going to be easy every day, they would have obstacles to face, but they were friends, they also a team and a couple but more than anything they were a family. Plus, they weren't alone. So yes, Tasha was serene because no matter what battles she should be fighting she had a family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: One year later**

A year had passed since the team met Hope and a lot had changed.

Allie had given birth to a beautiful little girl named Bethany. She and Kurt were thrilled. They shared custody fairly and all went perfectly. The young mother had also moved in with her boyfriend Connor and the fellow was looking after the little girl very well. At first, Weller had been suspicious of the young man because he wanted to make sure that his child was in the middle of a good hand but little by little he had met him, and they had become friends.

In addition, he was now in a relationship with Jane so he could more easily accept Connor's relationship with his daughter. It wasn't easy at first, but everyone had found their mark. The team leader was very happy especially since he had dared to confess his feelings to his beloved. Indeed, last year, the day after the famous dinner that had changed everything, and after seeing how happy Reade and Zapata were both he had taken his courage with both hands and had spoken to Jane. Today they were very much in love and had just got engaged.

The brunette, on the other hand, was at the height of happiness. Even though it had been a long and difficult procedure she had done all the paperwork to finally have legal existence and had joined the FBI as a consultant, officially. Obviously, she had to pass a lot of tests, prove herself and show that she was faithful, but it was worth it. She could, therefore, work on Kurt's team and under the direction of Mayfair. Moreover, she was finally with the man of her dreams and all was going wonderfully. The adaptation had been a little complicated. Especially since she had to find in place compared to little Bethany but with a little time and patience, everything was back in order. She adored her daughter-in-law and looked after her with pleasure. She even groped her a little too much to the chagrin of her parents, but it was not much. When Kurt had proposed to her on their one-year birthday Jane had gladly accepted because she wanted nothing more than to spend her life with the man she loved. The icing on the cake was that she and her brother had completely reconnected. During his therapy, the young man had completely regained his memory and had very much resented his sister but with time, a lot of discussions and a little help Roman had understood that all his sister wanted was that he be happy. Today he was, it was not perfect, and he still had a lot of demons to face but he was happy.

The young man was undergoing therapy to accept all that had happened, and he was making enormous progress and reconnecting with Jane had helped him a lot. At last, he was no longer alone now. He had Patterson. For several months he had become close to the young woman and they had become friends. It had worried the team a little at first but seeing that their colleague was finally happy they had decided to help them a little. They had been together for a month now and they were fine.

It had taken a long time before the computer scientist was ready to trust a man again. All the hardships she had endured had greatly weakened her: David's death, Borden's betrayal, and his death, her torture by Shepherd, her repeated migraines and the dental implant. It had all been very hard for Patterson. Obviously, Roman's past had really not helped but over time she understood that he was a really good person and she had ended up falling in love. The blonde had been very afraid of how she felt but her friends had finally convinced her to get started and they had done well. They had all been great with her, but it was Tasha who convinced her. Her friend had told her that sometimes overcoming her fears was a good thing.

She was living proof of that. Zapata and Reade had been in love for just over a year and had moved in together six months before. Indeed, at the beginning of their relationship, the young man spent almost all his nights at his partner's house, and she would come to his house as soon as Hope was at with a friend or slept with one of her uncles. They did not live together but despite all, they all spent their time together. Tasha was really happy and so was her daughter. They would sometimes have a few arguments of course but nothing serious. There had been only one shadow on the board during this year for the young woman. Reade had gone undercover with Weller and he had been quite seriously injured. If their boss had not saved him, he would probably have died. Obviously, these are the risks of the job and the young couple had managed to adapt but this time they both had freaked out. It was after this operation that the young man had asked his girlfriend to live with him. He had realized that he did not want to be separated from her or Hope. It was also from that day that Hope called him Dad.

The little girl had never had a father before meeting Edgar but for her, the policeman had become like one and when Hope had learned that he had almost died she was really scared. So, during her visit to the hospital, she decided to see how he and her mother would react to the name. It surprised everyone, but they were also delighted. Reade was really happy that Hope saw him as a father because in a very short time he had become very attached to this incredible little girl. He considered her as his child. For a year he had the life he had wanted for so long. The woman he loved was by his side as well as a little girl who was like his. To top it off he had friends in gold. He was very happy with Tasha, loved her more than anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The announcement**

For Reade today was going to be a day like the others. They would get up and get ready, drive Hope to school and finally go to the office to do their day's work. Tasha was going to lunch with the girls this afternoon and he with one of his high school classmates. Then they would go home and have a great evening. They would go to bed exhausted after the intense day of work they had just had. For Reade, it was a day like any other because he had no idea he was going to learn something that would change his life. The morning had gone as planned. The team had received an investigation. They did not lack work, but Weller and Mayfair released them all for lunch. Tasha, Patterson, Allie, and Jane went to a small restaurant not too far from the office, settled down and talked while waiting for their order, but the young Hispanic was in the moon.

_"Hello, what can I serve you?"_ The waitress asked. The four friends ordered to eat in turn.  
_"With four beers, please, " _Allison added.  
_"No thank you, for me, it will be lemonade,"_ Zapata corrected suddenly.  
_"Well, I'll give you all that in a few minutes."  
"What is happening Tash'? You are afraid that the chef will hit us on the fingers it's just a beer you know," Jane joked once the waitress left.  
"I just wanted a lemonade, I'm a little nauseous I thought it would do me good. "  
"Are you sure it's okay? Recently you have been distracted, tired and I heard you vomit the day before yesterday, "_ the computer scientist said.  
_"Wait a minute, you vomit, you have nausea, you are tired and distracted and in addition, you do not take alcohol. Are you pregnant?" _the young mother asked.  
_"Yes, I am,"_ the pretty brunette replied, smiling.  
_"It's so great. From how long are you? Since when are you aware? Does Reade know it? How are you feeling?"_ They all questioned her in one go.  
_"We calm down. I will answer your questions but take it slow. So, I had the result of my blood test this morning that's why nobody was aware even Edgar. I wanted to be sure and wait tonight to tell him calmly, but I must admit that I can't hold my joy. According to the doctor, I am only two months pregnant and, apart from morning sickness, everything is fine."  
"It's really great, but you should not have kept that for yourself. You must have gone crazy waiting for the results,"_ Patterson congratulated her.  
_"I know but I wanted to be sure to be pregnant before talking to Reade. You know I took my blood the day before yesterday at the end of the day, so it was fine. It had been a week since I did not feel very well. At first, I thought I was sick but after vomiting the day before yesterday morning I realized that I was late. Reflecting well, I thought maybe I could not be sick."  
"Reade is going to be so happy."  
"Do you think he will? Even if I am more than happy it's a little fast. It's only been a year and then there's Hope already."_  
_"Yes, I am, do not worry. You love each other, you love Hope and you will make amazing parents. In addition, even if it's only been a year that you are together you know each other perfectly. Since the time that you are partners. When we see you we almost think an old couple."  
"I know and I'm really happy. Edgar is wonderful but I can't help but be afraid that something is going wrong. In addition to the hormones do not help I was hyper-emotional during my first pregnancy and I feel that it will start again. "  
"The joys of pregnancy, it's normal that you're afraid between work and your past but do not worry I'm sure everything will be fine," the young Marshall reassured.  
"What would I do without friends like you? On the other hand, please when I would make the general announcement."  
"You did not tell us anything. We do not know anything at all. That's what friends are for. Now, I'm hungry so, eat,"_ Jane finished laughing. The girls laughed and finished their lunch in a good mood and then went back to work.

For a quiet moment, Tasha could not wait and decided to take her lover aside to talk to him. They went to a quiet corner of the FBI where no one ever went except when they needed a quiet place.  
_"My heart, are you okay?" _Edgar asked worriedly.  
_"Everything is all right, do not worry. You know I did not feel very good for a while. I went for a blood test yesterday and I got the results this morning."  
"Are your results good? There is no problem."_ He hastened to ask.  
_"No problem, on the contrary,"_ Tasha gently took his hand and put it on her belly, smiling at him. Reade took a few seconds to understand and then smiled with all her teeth.  
_"We're going to have a baby,"_ the policeman stammered, startled and surprised.  
_"Yes, we'll have a baby,"_ the pretty brunette agreed with tears in her eyes. Edgar took her in his arms and hugged him with joy. They kissed for several minutes and then huddled lovingly in each other's arms for almost half an hour. The agent realized that his girlfriend was crying.  
_"My love, do you feel good?"_ The young man questioned, brushing her cheeks to wipe away her tears.  
_"Yes, they are tears of joy and hormones too. It may happen during the next few months so do not worry."  
"Well, I still have a hard time believing it. We will have a baby."  
"I must admit that neither have I realized yet."  
"What is happening?" _Weller questioned from afar.  
_"Well, we're coming. Are Roman and Allie in the corner?"_ Edgar retorted after silently asking for the consent of his companion.  
_"Roman is working with Patterson not to change. Allie and Jane are interrogating a suspect why?"  
"You can get the team together we have something to announce. This is not related to the investigation, but it is important."  
"Of course we're in Patterson's lab,"_ the team leader said intrigued. The two future parents went to meet their friends. They had not done well yet, but they were both very happy and they knew that they had to talk to the team right now. When they arrived in the lab, they saw the questioning look of their friends. The couple understood then that they should not wait longer.  
_"So can we know what is this big news? "  
"I'm going to have to stop the field work for a few months now because we're going to have a baby,"_ they announced, finishing the sentence with one voice.  
_"It's great all our congratulations."_

The entire team spent several long minutes congratulating their colleagues warmly. Patterson, Allie, and Jane hugged their friends and could not help but engage in big discussions about the upcoming baby with Tasha. Weller and Roman congratulated them soberly.  
_"Felicitation to both of you will be great parents. Tasha of course more ground for you. From now on you will work mainly with Agent Patterson. When to you agent Reade I think you could team up with Allison. If you agree to stay in our team for a few months, of course,"_ Mayfair said with a smile.  
_"It is always a pleasure to work with you, Assistant Director. I'm sure we're going to make a good team,"_ the young Marshall said, delighted.  
_"In this case, everything is perfect. I have to leave you I have a meeting and again congratulations."  
"It's going to be great teaming together,"_ Patterson exclaimed.  
_"Absolutely if you hear me complain that I miss the field it is normal but I could not have dreamed better. "  
"Honey, it's if you did not complain that we'd be surprised,"_ Reade said, smiling.  
_"In any case, you do not worry, I'll look after your man,"_ Allison reassured.  
_"I don't. I trust you completely."  
"Sorry to interrupt this good time friends but we have work. Al', Tasha your witnesses have arrived. Patterson, one of your technicians found something. Jane and Roman, you have to go and check me an address. Reade, we have a suspect to interrogate,"_ Kurt said after receiving a message.

Everyone went back to work. In the corridor, Kurt could not help interrogating his friend.  
_"Then you'll be a dad. What does it do to you?"  
"I honestly have not realized yet, but I could not be happier,"_ Edgar said with a huge smile.  
_"I understand when Allie told me for Bethany I was in shock. Now I can't imagine my life without my daughter and yet our situation is complicated."  
"It is true. To say that barely a little over a year ago I did not know Hope and I was afraid to confess my feelings to Tasha. Today Hope is like my daughter and I can't imagine my life without them both. In addition, we will have a baby. It's both huge and really great."  
"I can imagine enough."_

The two friends arrived in the interrogation room, so they stopped their discussion and went back to work. The rest of the day went relatively well they continued the investigation and then returned home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: My happy ending.**

Once the day was over everyone went home to go about their business. Jane and Kurt had invited Roman and Patterson to dinner as they had done quite often since the two young people were in a relationship. The couples were friends. Jane and Patterson were delighted to be sisters-in-law they got along well and even went to gang up on their boyfriends to get what they wanted. Weller and Roman had, in time, managed to become friends even though a slight discomfort persisted between them. Moreover, Jane's younger brother was rather reserved. They got along well and even teamed up from time to time, at work or to counter their malicious girlfriends. This evening was held in joy and good humor as usual. They were clearing the table when the two young women began talking about the future baby.

_"I am happy to team up with Tasha. Even if it may be a little hectic between lack of action and hormones," the blonde confessed.  
"Yes, for sure but in any case, it can't be worse than Allie."  
"It's so powerful that the hormones of a pregnant woman. I do not realize it,"_ Roman asked timidly.  
_"Oh yes, I do not think I'll ever upset a pregnant woman even for the smallest of reasons, especially when they have the temper of Allie and Zapata," _his girlfriend replied.  
_"Once she questioned a suspect in a child abduction case. He looked for it a little too much and he bitterly regretted it. She cuts it to the ground and without touching it for a single second,"_ his brother-in-law added.  
_"Anyway, at least we know who sent the next time we have a recalcitrant suspect."_

The four friends laughed as they imagined a full-bodied Tasha interrogating a suspect.  
_"In your opinion, is it a girl or a boy?"_ the computer scientist questioned.  
_"I do not know we start betting?"_ Kurt questioned  
_"Are you serious?"_ Roman wondered.  
_"Of course we did it for Allie's pregnancy and she was involved."  
"To find out how long Reade and Zapata would admit that they love each other. A lot of people have lost money because of these two there,"_ his sister added.  
_"Yes, finally we do it for you two too."  
"It is not even surprising."_  
_"Good and good I say, boy."  
"I quite agree,"_ the other man confirmed.  
"We say, girl," Jane and Patterson said in one voice. They all burst out laughing again and after finishing tidying Patterson and Roman went back to the young woman place. Indeed, even if the FBI had provided him a secure home the young couple left very little, so they alternated between the two apartments.

Meanwhile, at Allie and Connor, the future baby was also at the heart of the conversation.  
_"I can't believe they are going to have a baby that's really wonderful,"_ the young woman laughed.  
_"It's true it's great. In addition, you realize but their baby will be what a year and a half less than Bethany."  
"It's true, it's time for the team to grow. In any case, they will make super parents there is only to see them with Hope. Besides, she would be happy to become a big sister. "  
"It is true."_

Finally, when Tasha and Reade returned home they were greeted by a Hope in good shape who jumped in their arms and assaulted them with questions. The future parents observed at the same time a remark from their daughter. When their eyes met, they realized immediately that they had to talk to her now.  
_"Princess it would tell you to go sit on the couch must be discussed,"_ they asked.  
_"Of course,"_ she agreed intrigued.  
_"My heart you remember two years ago when your friend Karen had a little brother, you told me you'd like to have a brother or a sister, " _the brunette began rhetorically. Her daughter almost always remembered everything.  
_"Yes, I remember it would be good elsewhere."  
"Would you really like being a big sister?"  
"Oh yes, that would be really great, why?"  
"It turns out that in a few months it will not be just a wish but a reality. I am pregnant."  
"Really but really, but it's way too good."  
"Yes really," _Edgar confirmed smiling.  
_"Are happy you?"  
"Oh yes, the baby is it a girl or a boy?"  
"We do not know yet why you would prefer a brother or a sister?"  
"I do not care that everyone is fine and healthy is all that matters. I'm just curious that's all."  
"I agree, it does not matter," _Natasha replied, touched.  
_"Yes, it's sure but hey I'm still looking forward to knowing,"_ the young man confirmed.  
_"We are excited too."_

The little family smiled and continued to chat for a moment. Then Hope had to go take a shower and Reade and Zapata went to dinner. They ate in joy as they recounted their day and talked about the baby. The future parents were delighted with the girl's enthusiasm. After the meal, they decided to watch a movie. Tasha and her daughter wanted to watch the new part of Beauty and the Beast and Edgar could not refuse them. Finally, they all had a good time. At the end of the film, the couple saw that the little girl was asleep. They went to sleep in the bed and went to do the same. Tasha snuggled into her lover's arms, thinking that eventually even if everything was not always going to be easy she might have the right to her happy ending.


End file.
